Gorgeous
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Simplemente es tan bello que no cree poder decirle nada a la cara.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece; es propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias:** semi-AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Tetsono [Sendagaya Tetsu/Alicein Misono].

 **Notas:** Escrito para el Tetsono Day de octubre y dedicado en gran parte a Crow.

* * *

 **G** orgeous

* * *

Sinceramente Misono Alicein tiene un problema, no ha podido dormir muy bien que se diga, la razón es simple o mejor dicho tiene nombre y apellido. Sendagaya Tetsu. El rubio simplemente no le deja descansar. No, no es que le moleste en las noches o algo parecido, más bien ha estado soñando con él. Todos los días desde hace un mes no puede evitar tener aquellos sueños con el otro, simplemente son inesperados ya que no sabía porque estaba teniendo aquellos, sólo sabe que en todos aparece el chico.

A veces aquellos son extraños momentos, si bien ha soñado cosas simples como Tetsu siendo su compañero de clase también ha tenido extraños momentos mientras duerme, desde universos donde es un mago a otros donde hay hombres lobos y demás; por alguna razón todos tienen un común denominador y es que siempre al final acaban con un beso. Eso era lo que más le atormenta, saber que sus sentimientos han llegado al punto de afectarlo a un nivel subconsciente.

Porqué sí, admite que el otro le gusta, no puede negarlo. Y es por eso que esta tan molesto, mejor dicho, furioso; con él por hacerlo sentir de aquella manera. Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad con el chico quizás no se sentiría así, porque sabe que no tiene ninguna; Sendagaya es demasiado atractivo y seguro en su escuela tiene a varias chicas que le persiguen; quitando eso está seguro de que a Tetsu jamás le atraería alguien como él. Quitando que es un chico el otro siempre le trata de _chibi_ cosa que sencillamente le fastidia.

Suelta un suspiro mientras se decide por fin levantar de la cama; si bien esta todavía con sueño sabe que es mejor por aquellos momentos ignorar esos sentimientos. Tiene una rutina que realizar y sinceramente si sigue pensando en Sendagaya acabará como hace dos días, Lily enterándose de sus _curiosos_ sueños cosa que no desea, aunque duda que alguien pueda a llegar a fastidiarlo más que su Servamp. A sí que una vez sale de su cómoda cama va directamente al baño para arreglarse entre bostezo y alguno que otro tropiezo. Trata de recordar que lecciones vendrá a darle ese día su tutor ya que en serio tiene la mente divagando en otras cosas.

No puede dejar de pensar en esos detalles que sus sueños le revelan y ha ido confirmando que son ciertos, como que el cabello de Tetsu es bastante suave y aún le da pena recordar como llego a comprobar eso. Se aprovecho que el otro tomo una siesta el día que estaba visitándolo y… prácticamente se aprovechó del ojizarco; aquello simplemente le hizo tener un remordimiento y es que todavía no cree que en serio haya acariciado el cabello del menor cuando este dormía. Lo peor del caso es que quería que esas cosas se repitieran más seguido para poder aprender algo más de Tetsu.

Era vergonzoso pensar aquellas cosas, pero la que más le apenaban era ver aquellos ojos azules como el océano los que si llegaba a ver demasiado tiempo aseguraba que le podían hacer ahogarse. Sacude la cabeza queriendo no tener esas imágenes en su mente, si sigue pensando en eso se hará daño a si mismo por seguir con ese capricho (porque así cree que es ese enamoramiento que tiene por el otro); una vez está listo decide que ya puede bajar a desayunar, aunque siente que algo no está bien y por eso le lanza una mirada al espejo donde nota que tiene puesta al revés su camisa. En definitiva, debería dejar de pensar en Sendagaya Tetsu o acabará mal.

Ya con todo revisado dos veces y una mente tratando de estar en blanco sale de su habitación para bajar directo al comedor donde siente un ligero aroma a pan y avena; Yamane al parecer hizo algo ligero y asegura que es porque ayer no acabo su típico desayuno occidental. Pasa a la mesa donde toma asiento y siente que algo falta. Lily. Su servamp es quien no se encuentra en ese lugar cosa que le hace alzar una ceja después de todo cuando el rubio desaparece entre semana significa malas noticias para él.

—Servido joven amo —comenta la cocinera quien aprovecho la distracción del otro para servir y es que notaba que el otro estaba comiendo muy poco y además estaba distraído, tenía una sospecha de que podía ser, la edad a veces hace que se noten algunas cosas.

El Alicein se sorprendió ya que no escucho cuando llego Yamane y menos cuando le sirvió, en serio estaba pensando mucho las cosas; agradece por la comida y empieza a comer de manera lenta tratando de no pensar porque a su mente vienen preguntas demasiado vergonzosas que quisiera saber. _¿Sendagaya gustará de la avena? O ¿Comerá otras cosas?_ Aquellas preguntas pasan por su cabeza y es que en serio le dio una curiosidad acerca de eso.

—Misono~ —llama Lily quien va entrando al lugar con una sonrisa en los labios—. Fui a comprar mezcla para tu poste favorito, yo mismo lo haré en la noche… y no me vas a creer esto, me topé con alguien mientras compraba y decidí invitarlo porque bueno es tu _amigo~ —_ suelta una risa ya que el menor pareció entender bastante rápido a quien se refería.

—¡Bastardo!

—Oh vamos, Misono, no me digas así… además deberías apurarte con el desayuno ya que te esperan en la sala, es malo llegar tarde a las citas —explica Lily molestando al otro y lo que menos esperaba es que el menor le lanzará la cuchara con la cual estaba comiendo; en definitiva, tenía muy mal genio el otro cuando se trataba de admitir sus sentimientos. A él se le hace demasiado adorable que el mejor amigo de su eve resulte ser su primer amor.

Misono únicamente consumió la mitad de la avena antes de levantarse de su silla y limpiarse los labios esperando no tener trazos de comida.

—Yo creo que te ves muy bien, Misono —comenta Lily con una sonrisa y es que no puede negar que el otro se ve bien arreglado; en definitiva era el destino quien quería que esos dos estuvieran unos momentos juntos y ya que quiere que la pasen a solas invitará a su hermano mayor a realizar alguna actividad juntos ya que sabe que este también querrá darles su espacio, después de todo, Misono, no sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Lily se queda unos momentos tras el otro mientras este avanza a la sala. Misono se prepara mentalmente ya que en serio no desea decir o hacer algo; aunque duda poder decirle algo a la cara principalmente por ese detalle, porque es su rostro el cual le persigue hasta en sus sueños y no puede evitar recordarlos. Es bastante bochornoso el hecho de que justo por pensar en eso acabe recordando que en varios de sus sueños los labios de Tetsu son demasiado suaves por el simple hecho de que siempre, al final de cada uno, acaban besándose.

* * *

Tetsu tenía en las manos un adorno el cual estaba en la mesa de la sala, era curioso cómo pese a que ha ido varias ocasiones a aquella mansión, nunca cree que ha visto todo. Seguramente es porque usualmente se distrae viendo al Chibi. Gusta más hablar o pasar el tiempo con este que andar mirando los adornos que tiene en la mano. Después de todo Misono es más bonito y llamativo que cualquier ostentoso jarrón o adorno de mesa.

Misono es, como decirlo, atractivo. Sí, eso, Misono es el chico más atractivo que haya visto, aunque sinceramente nunca ha pensado que alguien sea como el Alicein, nadie nunca le ha causado esas reacciones.

—Sendagaya… hola.

Y escuchar su voz le hace dejar el adorno en la mesa para verle—. Chibi, el maestro lujuria me dijo que debería visitarte porque parece que estas tenso —indica dando a entender que eso de haberse topado era una mentirá del servamp de la lujuria quien simplemente le llamó para que llegará ese día. Misono frunce ligeramente el ceño, ya luego hablaría con Lily, pero por el momento debería aprovechar.

—¿Y Hugh? —pregunta Lily a lo que Sendagaya se encoge de hombros—. Dijo que iría a jugar un rato con los niños y lo estaría buscando.

El servamp de la lujuria asiente y decide que irá a buscar a su hermano mayor quien seguro en esos momentos anda jugando con los niños de la mansión así que se tomará su tiempo para llegar, aunque se apresura un poco para salir de la habitación para dejar a esos dos tortolos a solas.

—¿Y qué es lo que te pone tenso? —indaga Sendagaya curioso esperando que Misono se siente frente a él como siempre que platican sinceramente le gustaba eso, hablar con el otro, aprendía muchas cosas nuevas o el otro le llegaba a contar—. ¿Acaso estas enfermo? —indaga ya que quizás podía ser eso porque sabe que el otro llega a ser enfermizo, todavía recuerda que un día el otro estaba con fiebre de la nada pese a estar bien en la mañana.

El mayor carraspea un poco; no porque no podía decirle lo que pensaba.

 _Es tú culpa, Sendagaya. Por tu culpa ando irritable y molesto por no poder decirte lo que realmente siento. Sobre todo, porque siempre me ves con ese rostro que a veces me irrita por ser tú. Por tus ojos, tus sonrisas discretas y ni hablar de tus expresiones o mejor dicho como es que no sueles expresar mucho._

—¿Chibi?

—… No lo estoy —responde pese a que aquellos vergonzosos pensamientos recorrieron su mente decide como siempre callarlos, no podría soltar aquellos, aunque realmente quisiera—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? —indaga cambiando rápidamente el tema para que el otro no haga más preguntas porque sabe que si el otro sigue con aquello lo más seguro es que acabe soltando lo que no quiere hacer. Le dolería ser rechazado por Tetsu.

El menor ni se da cuenta del hecho que el otro le cambia casi de la nada el tema. Al contrario, cree que el otro se está preocupando realmente de cómo le está yendo actualmente y eso le saca una ligera sonrisa. Misono es bastante considerado en definitiva quizás por eso le gusta. Porqué Hugh le dijo que eso era. Chibi es un chico sumamente inteligente, dulce y considerado ni hablar de que es bastante atractivo. Le ve antes de responder—. Voy bien, aunque creo que deberé asistir a un curso de reforzamiento porque bueno me está costando la materia de literatura —comenta como si nada aquello ya que lo único fastidioso sería salir más tarde de clases.

Misono ve una pequeña oportunidad para ayudarlo así que muerde su labio inferior para no acabar diciendo aquello con toda la emoción que tiene por poder ser de ayuda a su mejor amigo—. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso —indica tratando de sonar calmo mientras desvía unos momentos la mirada y es que siente que la mirada azul de Sendagaya le llega a penetrar el alma además que el verlo sonreír también le causa malestar porque es tan guapo, atractivo y demás sinónimos de aquella palabra.

—Me ayudarías mucho si lo haces, Chibi, así que gracias por…

—Si quieres podemos empezar ahora, ya sabes en la biblioteca y eso —suelta Misono ya que duda poder soltar más cosas coherentes si no toma un poco de aire o camina unos segundos. Se sentía tan asfixiado en esos momentos que ninguna palabra coherente viene a su mente.

—Ah, bueno en ese caso iré a por mis cosas ya que están en casa, de nuevo gracias por la ayuda, Ch… Misono.

En definitiva, aquello fue lo que le hizo sonreír. Escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios.

* * *

Ya luego se disculpará con Hugh por haberlo dejado en la mansión unos momentos mientras él iba a su casa; trata de ser rápido ya que no quiere que Misono se mantenga mucho tiempo esperando. Así que camina lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas mientras piensa. Quizás debería llevarle algo a Misono ya que le ayudará ha visto eso en los programas que a veces ve una de sus hermanas, donde usualmente cuando alguien le ayuda le llevan un regalo de aprecio. Y es ahí donde recuerda un comentario de su servamp, a Misono le gustan los chocolates.

Así que antes de pasar a su casa hace un pequeño desvió para ir por una caja de chocolates, eligió una grande ya que seguro el otro gusta mucho de esos.

Una vez los tiene trata de llegar a su casa y nota como en el cielo hay unas nubes grises así que supone que acabará lloviendo en cuestión de nada, así que deberá tomar un paraguas cuando salga de su casa a menos que se quiera mojar y ya que carga los chocolates del otro no desea que eso llegue a pasar, después de todo lo mejor es llegar sin mayor percance.

Al llegar a su casa va directo a su habitación para ir por sus cosas y un abrigo. Una vez listo toma un paraguas de los que se mantienen en la entrada del lugar y procede a ir directo a la mansión. Ya había avisado con anterioridad que pasaría la tarde con su amigo así que no había problema. Saliendo, no pasan más allá de tres minutos antes de que empiece a llover tal como Tetsu pensó así que extiende la sombrilla para así empezar a avanzar con rumbo a la casa de Misono.

* * *

—¿Chibi? —llama suavemente moviéndolo un poco ya que acaba de llegar hace unos minutos y fue a donde era la biblioteca luego de que descubrió cual era con la ayuda de una amable señorita que se encontró en el camino. La imagen de Misono estando durmiendo encima de la mesa le hace creer que se ha dormido por aburrirse mientras estaba esperando, no cree que este cómodo el mayor así que decide que le irá a dejar a su cama, después de todo no importa si no le ayuda con la asignatura prefiere que Misono tenga un buen descanso después de todo Lily comento como el otro estaba tenso, quizás no había dormido bien.

Es una pena que no estuvieran en el onsen, un buen baño en las aguas calientes antes de ir a la cama seguro le relajaría bastante; aunque la imagen que se le vino a la mente le hace sonrojar ligeramente antes de negar. _No debía pensar en eso justo ahora_. Así que deja de lado sus cosas y se saca el abrigo el cual anda algo húmedo. No quiere mojar al otro.

Con cuidado retira al otro de la silla para así tomarlo en sus brazos. El contrario no pesa mucho a decir verdad cosa que le llega a preocupar. Espera que no se despierte y así con cuidado empieza a moverse para ir directo a la habitación del ajeno, la única recamará que conoce donde queda, mejor dicho. Y una vez llega deposita al otro con cuido en su cama.

Una vez el otro está ahí decide cubrirle con mantas no sin antes quitarle los zapatos con cuidado. Misono se veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía en definitiva y es que si bien lo ha visto en otras ocasiones aquella la sentía diferente. No puede evitar sonreír unos segundos antes de decidir sentarse al borde de la cama ajena ya que no encontraba donde más sentarse. Dirige su mirada hacía la ventana notando como la lluvia está acrecentando bastante y espera que en algún punto pare. Se mantiene unos momentos sentado pero el no tener nada que hacer le causa un tremendo aburrimiento cosa así que se levanta para explorar un poco, ¿a Misono no le molestaría si da un vistazo por su habitación?

Lo primero que nota es que hay varios libros, no sólo en el prolijo escritorio donde seguro el otro hace sus deberes, sino que, en todos lados, muchos tienen nombres curiosos y no entendía mucho menos al decidir ojear uno. En definitiva, Misono es muy inteligente porque apenas comprenda algunas cosas que lee.

Luego de ver aquellos decide recoger los libros que están en el suelo y ponerlos sobre el escritorio, se preguntaba porque estarían ahí pero no le dio mayor importancia. Una vez hace aquello nota como Misono a diferencia de él no tiene más cosas que los muebles y los libros, ni siquiera hay una foto o mucho menos juguetes. Sabe que el otro es maduro, pero parecía que nunca disfruto de su infancia con los juguetes que dan en las comidas infantiles y demás.

Decide no pensar en eso, después de todo seguro el otro tenía otras cosas en alguna habitación más. Posa sus ojos en el chico quien parece de lo más calmo durmiendo antes de a lo lejos notar como cae un rayo antes de que el trueno se escuche. Parece que no es una simple lluvia, sino que será una tormenta. Al parecer tendrá que pasar aquella noche con el otro dado a que no es para nada seguro salir considerando que sucede.

* * *

—¿Uh? —Despertó. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva dormido, pero nota que está en su habitación cosa que le hace preocupar. Había quedado con Sendagaya en la biblioteca y al parecer se quedó dormido. Se preocupa bastante porque a su parecer había arruinado las cosas con el otro, pero antes de que se pueda levantar nota que su cama esta ocupada por alguien más. Su cama es grande y por eso se le hace algo extraño notar un bulto sobre ella y rápidamente le reconoce. Es Tetsu. Está seguro de que no es un sueño porque jamás ha tenido _esa clase de pensamientos._ Muerde su labio inferior mientras trata de comprender que es lo que paso. Supone que el otro le encontró durmiendo en la biblioteca y decidió llevarlo hasta la habitación, y ahora está durmiendo porque seguramente se aburrió y no tenía nada que hacer. Todo tenía más sentido luego de pensarlo.

Se levanta tratando de no moverse mucho para así dejarlo descansar un rato. Busca su teléfono móvil sólo para notar que es bastante tarde, ya casi es la hora de la cena, al parecer paso toda la tarde durmiendo. Suelta un suspiro antes de levantarse. En serio espera que Tetsu no llegue a estar molesto porque no lo ayudo. Al notar que este está descubierto decide cubrirlo con las mantas sin pensarlo mucho mientras recuerda su sueño. De nuevo se trató de él, pero esta vez no le apena tanto como en ocasiones anteriores, quizás es porque es la primera vez que su beso no acaba con un beso.

 _Deberías besarlo_. Fue un fugaz pensamiento el que recorrió su mente haciéndolo sonrojar demasiado rápido, decide alejarse del otro antes de en serio cometer una locura como lo era aprovecharse. Si bien ya hizo eso de tomar ventaja mientras el otro dormía había un mundo de diferencia entre acariciar el cabello y dar un beso o mejor dicho robar un beso.

Aunque quizás pueda llegar a ser su única oportunidad. Pese a que sabe eso no lo hará porque sería traicionar la confianza de Sendagaya; antes que ser su _amor platónico_ era su amigo y no podría lastimar a este. Por ello se levanta y decide ir directo hacia afuera, aunque al salir se da cuenta que está igualmente de oscuro y aquello era extraño ya que usualmente la mansión a esas horas tiene todas las luces encendidas así que camina con cuidado por el pasillo buscando el interruptor para darse cuenta de que no encienden. Al parecer no hay luz.

Suspira algo frustrado, si bien conoce su camino sabe que le costará mucho llegar así que decide que llamará a Lily para que venga a dejar la cena. Con el mismo cuido con el que fue a buscar el interruptor empieza a caminar hasta su habitación; al menos la suya estaba levemente iluminada por la luz que se cuela por las ventanas y es hasta ese momento que nota que está lloviendo con demasiada fuerza. Supone que por esa razón Tetsu decidió quedarse.

Decide sentarse al borde de la cama para así sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar a Lily y pedirle la cena ya que dudaba poder llegar al comedor en tales condiciones; el vampiro parecía saber que eso iba a pasar ya que le comento que ya la llevaría en un rato junto con las cosas que Tetsu dejo en la biblioteca.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegará Lily con una bandeja la cual dejo en la mesa auxiliar de Misono para así empezar a servir el té el cual iba caliente—. Parece que alguien estuvo cansado… _hicieron mucho~ —_ murmura tratando de no reír por lo que dijo, una vez les sirve sonríe—. Sería bueno que despiertes a Tetsu así come ahora que la comida está caliente.

No dice la mayor cosa antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los dos eve a solas de nuevo.

Misono se arma de valor para así caminar al otro lado de la cama y tratar de mover al otro—. Sendagaya despierta —pide tratando de hacer que el otro reaccione, pero no parece funcionar—. Vamos, es tarde —dice alzando un poco la voz esperando que aquello funcione y al parecer lo hace ya que el otro habla.

—¿Chibi? —pregunta, aunque es obvio que sólo puede ser él. Suelta un bostezo ya que sigue un poco somnoliento. Trata de enfocar al otro con su mirada, pero le cuesta ya que están a oscuras, pese a eso reconoce su silueta en la oscuridad cosa que le hace sonreír levemente, pese a no verlo sabe que el otro seguro se levantó hace rato y ha de estar más relajado—. ¿Qué hora es? —indaga ya que sinceramente no tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor considerando que se quedó dormido en algún momento por el puro aburrimiento.

Misono ve directo a la pantalla de su móvil antes de responder—. Son las ocho y media, acaban de traer la cena así que espero tengas hambre —comento mientras decide ir a donde la bandeja esperando que Sendagaya entendiera para así poder comer juntos ya que para eso lo despertó después de todo.

El rubio sonríe antes de levantarse y tratar de seguir la silueta. Olía bastante bien, aunque no sabe si aquel aroma venía de la comida o de las mantas de Misono porque tenía un agradable aroma prendido en su nariz.

* * *

Luego de la cena Sendagaya recuerda algo que tenía para el otro y ya que Misono comento antes de la cena que el maestro lujuria trajo sus cosas sonrió al menos podría darle el regalo que le tenía preparado así que sonríe para tomar su mochila y buscar la caja que tenía ahí—. Te traje algo, Chibi —indica con obvia emoción en su voz la cual es imperceptible para cualquiera menos Misono quien notaba esos pequeños cambios en la voz ajena. Aunque no entiende porque se emociona y al escuchar que le trae algo se da cuenta que él no tiene nada para darle al otro.

—Gracias —dice mientras toma la caja la cual abre sólo para sentir un dulzón aroma el cual reconoce bastante bien. Chocolates. Sendagaya le compró una caja de sus dulces favoritas; siente sus mejillas arder y agradece que no haya luz porque si no el otro se daría cuenta de ese detalle y en serio no quería dar explicaciones.

Por otro lado, Sendagaya se da cuenta que es su oportunidad para aquello. Para decirle a Misono lo que realmente siente porque no tendrá otra oportunidad donde ambos estén a solas por completo—. Chibi debo decirte algo —indica Tetsu antes de morder su labio inferior, esperaba no arruinar su amistad por decirle aquello, eso sería lo que más le dolería más allá de no ser correspondido; es más no le importa no serlo mientras el otro siga siendo su amigo porque eso es Chibi para él.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiona pensando que sería algo simple o al azar ya que Tetsu a veces salía con preguntas de la nada como si le gustaban ciertas cosas como el baloncesto o comida rápida —la cual jamás ha probado, pero no admitió esa vez, sería vergonzoso que Tetsu supiera ese pequeño detalle—.

Sendagaya respiro profundamente ya que tiene miedo, pero a la vez se emociona con el hecho de que por fin podrá sacar lo que siente. Realmente su pecho lo siente bastante agitado y pese a eso no le importa. Quiere decirlo y si pudiera lo gritará a los cuatro vientos. Gusta de Misono y no le molesta que todos en la mansión lo supiera, pero por primera vez piensa antes de abrir la boca. Cree que esa no es la mejor forma.

—Yo… quería decirte muchas cosas; creo que debo ir una por una —indica antes de darse cuenta de que esa era la forma indicada, sonríe un par de segundos antes de hablar—. Cuando te conocí por primera vez te confundí con un niño y me sorprendí mucho pero luego descubrí que no lo eras.

Misono sólo enarcó una ceja ya que no entendía a qué iba Sendagaya o que quería decir, pero la comparación no le hizo mucha gracia a decir verdad.

—…Luego descubrí que tenías un año más que yo y bueno también muchas cosas más como que eres sumamente inteligente, por eso confíe en ti cuando estábamos con rumbo a salvar al par codicia.

—Pero fallamos por mi culpa…

—No lo hicimos, sin ti jamás los hubiéramos encontrado, además gracias a ti logré hacer cosas que no creía posibles. Pero ese no es el punto, Chibi —dice recordando aquel apodo que al otro no le gusta mucho pese a que venía de los labios que tanto gustaba.

Sendagaya suspira ya que aquello es más complicado de lo que creía—. Lo que quiero decir, es que tienes muchas cualidades que son de lo mejor; y por eso tú… me gustas.

Aquella confesión hace que Misono se sorprenda, no sabe cómo reaccionar o que decir ya que sus palabras mueren cuando trata de hablar. Y es que, pese a querer decir que él también la felicidad era mucha, estaba sonriendo mientras sentía ese calor en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se da un suave pellizco en su antebrazo no quiere acabar despertando. Niega rápido sabe que Tetsu está esperando una respuesta—. Yo… también… Tetsu —dice sintiendo que le cuesta hablar.

—¿En serio, Chibi?

Su voz tiene cierta emoción que Misono no recuerda haber escuchado antes, pero saber que la tiene porque acaba de admitir que también le quiere es algo que simplemente le hace emocionar más. Su corazón en definitiva va acelerado, aunque luego siente que el ritmo cardiaco baja, ¿se besarían? Es decir, en sus sueños siempre acaba así luego de una confesión romántica y demás. Asiente, únicamente, pese a la oscuridad.

Sendagaya puede ver como este asiente y se pregunta que le paso ya que no estaba hablando de nuevo—. ¿Sigues tenso?

—Algo —responde mientras se mueve para así acomodarse un poco—. Tetsu… ¿podría darte… un beso? —indaga decidiendo tomar la iniciativa, porque no sabe realmente si el otro lo hará y quiere confirmar la duda de hace un rato, _¿sus labios serán suaves?_ Espera la respuesta ajena, aunque el otro no tarda el otro en acercarse para sentarse a su par sin decir nada por unos momentos.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo, Chibi.

Sólo en ese momento, Misono, cree que el apodo le ha hecho estremecer, suena tan bien saliendo en ese momento de sus labios. Al estar sentados le es fácil tener acceso al otro así que se mueve para así lentamente acercarse al otro. Por la oscuridad debe usar sus manos para buscar el rostro ajeno y luego darle un leve beso en los labios.

Pese a ser un simple roce, el mayor siente que acaba de ver chispas, no sabe si fue porque un relámpago cayó o en serio fue el beso el cual le hizo sentir así. Sendagaya por otro lado no espero algo como eso, se sintió aturdido pese a que fue un simple roce, los labios de Misono tienen un toque que no espero; relame lentamente su labio inferior queriendo ver si queda algún rastro del ajeno antes de sonreír y ser esta vez el quien se inclina para poder besar al otro.

Suavidad, así se sienten los labios ajenos, además de una enorme calidez que emana de ese pequeño y calmo roce el cual simplemente es adictivo. No sabe cuántos segundos fueron los que sus labios permanecieron unidos en ese casto beso, pero pudo haber sido un segundo o una eternidad y aun así no estaría para nada satisfecho del otro.

Misono suelta un suspiro mientras sonríe, en serio esto era mucho mejor que los sueños que llegaba a tener con el otro en definitiva ya que el poder degustar los labios ajenos y saber que el otro le amaba era algo que le quitaba la molestia que había tenido durante varios días contra el otro.

Al menos ahora que estaba oscuro podría decirle algo a la cara—. Me gustas mucho —dice con decisión después de todo sabe que aquella no será la única vez que le suelte aquellas palabras al contrario o le llegue a besar (al menos eso espera). Así que aprovecha ese momento para así darle otro rápido beso—. Y tus ojos son bastante atractivos.

Sendagaya simplemente no esperaba que Misono le empezará a llenar de varios halagos, pero a la vez le hizo sonreír por más de un pequeño momento. Las palabras del otro y sus acciones simplemente le estaban encantando a más no poder y esperaba que pudieran tener más momentos así; donde las chispas vuelen entre ellos.


End file.
